Imaginações
by Mello Evans
Summary: "A de Scorpius era muito, mais muito, fértil" .:MALFOYCEST. Lemon Consensual:. -LuciusxDraco. DracoxScorpius-


**Título**: Imaginações

**Autora**: Mello Evans

**Ships**: Lucius/Draco e Draco/Scorpius

**Gênero**: Famyly/ Romance (?)

**Rating**: NC-17 (M) [Sem **BetaReader**]

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter© de J. K. Rowling.

**Atenção**: Queridos leitores, essa fic contém incesto entre pai e filho (_e um desses tem quinze anos_), consensual – obviamente (_eu só faço assim_). Se você se ofende, não gosta, tem ojeriza, trauma ou qualquer outra coisa que eu tenho a certeza que euzinha **não** possuo... Retire-se deste estabelecimento. Mas se vai continuar, muito obrigada pela confiança, mas depois não me venham com reviews despropositadas! No mais, boa leitura.

* * *

**"**_**Tudo começou quando as Leis do Amor foram promulgadas. As leis que determinam quem deve ser amado, e como. E quanto."**_

_Trecho de __O Deus das Pequenas Coisas__, __de __Arundhati Roy__. _

Olhei através da janela. Estava nevando. Eu tinha decidido passar o natal longe dos meus amigos Slytherin, eu queria paz e sossego pelo menos uma vez naqueles cinco anos que eu estava em Hogwarts. Minha mãe estava muito feliz, afinal eu tinha resolvido ficar o feriado com eles e não atazanando a vida dos idiotas daquela grande e feliz família Weasley, ou os agregados – no caso os Potter.

Surpreendi-me quando vi meu avô chegando com minha avó – por parte de pai – para o jantar que minha mãe fez primorosamente. Eu tinha muito orgulho da minha mãe. Aliás, da minha família como um todo, nós todos éramos lindos e eu me perguntava se Lucius fazia alguma coisa para não envelhecer. Eu tinha olhado no álbum de fotografias da família e ele não havia mudado absolutamente nada do jeito que ele era quando meu pai ainda estudava em Hogwarts. Mas talvez fosse o sangue que circula em nossas veias.

Até ali tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Eu sempre gostei de observar tudo e todos, mas depois que abracei o meu avô – coisa muito rara – eu me senti estranho, observador demais. Ou vendo coisas que não existiam.

_Porque aquilo não podia acontecer._

Enquanto eu me afastava e olhava em direção ao meu pai, ele conversava normalmente com Lucius. Coisa boba, normal. Não tinha nada com o que me preocupar. Até aí.

O mais velho dos Malfoy sentou no topo da mesa e do seu lado Draco, bem perto. Perto demais para as _coisas_ que começaram a brotar na minha mente. Ou aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade e ambas – Narcisa e Astória – achavam aquilo normal?

Eu vi muito bem quando Lucius escorregou a mão, que estava segurando o talher, para baixo da mesa, bem onde estava a coxa do meu pai. Aquilo estava acontecendo? Pisquei duas vezes olhando o rosto de satisfação que Draco fazia, mordendo o lábio inferior e segurando a mesa com as mãos como se quisesse manter a sua sanidade enquanto o tecido branco da toalha se enrugava entre seus dedos.

Quase um gemido escapa pela minha boca, aquilo não era normal, não podia ser. As mulheres da mesa agiam como se nada fora do ordinário ou da moral estivesse acontecendo em baixo dos seus narizes – quase que literalmente – e saíram satisfeitas dizendo que iriam pegar algo na cozinha e conversando algumas trivialidades no caminho para o cômodo – que eu realmente não faço idéia do que seria. Eu vi muito bem quando Draco Malfoy abaixou-se ao passo que Lucius afastava a cadeira para que o seu filho tivesse uma visão mais privilegiada de sua excitação. Logo as mãos urgentes do meu pai vagaram para o fecho da calça, que segundos depois já estava aberto enquanto ele abocanhava o membro do mais velho com luxúria.

_Merlin! Assim que era o natal todos os anos? Se eu soubesse..._

O mais antigo patriarca dos Malfoy tombou a cabeça para trás em um gesto de êxtase, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios da cabeça dourada que se movia freneticamente para cima e para baixo. Meu pai devia realmente estar fazendo um bom serviço. Será que a boca dele era muito quente? Eu queria realmente saber. Ouve um instante em que o mais velho parou de mover os quadris, soltando um gemido abafado e segurando os fios dourados do outro com força. Oh Merlin! Ele tinha gozado na boca do meu pai!

Senti um formigamento crescente em um local um pouco mais abaixo do meu umbigo, eu queria aquilo também. Segurei a toalha branca e onerosa que cobria a mesa por completo, tentando não reparar na realidade em meu membro dolorido.

"–Querido?" – Perguntou Astória. "–Está tudo bem?" – Minha mãe me olhava preocupada através de seus olhos limpidamente verdes enquanto segurava minha mão – a mesma que se agarrava com sofreguidão à mesa. Por Morgana, quando foi que minha mãe chegou da cozinha?

Olhei para meu avô que me observava com uma expressão de curiosidade, mantendo uma sobrancelha erguida. Meu pai me contemplava com uma fisionomia de divertimento, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Rapidamente desviei o olhar, senão ele usaria oclumência em mim – sim! Ele podia. "–Estou." – Respondi com a voz trêmula_. 'Eu pareço bem? Mas eu não estou mamãe, não mesmo. E se a senhora soubesse o que eu preciso para ficar bem...'_ – Pensava em minha mente fértil.

No restante da noite não consegui mais encarar nenhum dos presentes e rumei para o meu quarto assim que me despedi de Lucius e Narcisa. Deitei de costas para a cama, fitando o teto, tentando não focalizar aquelas imagens absurdamente tentadoras que invadiam a minha imaginação. Mas eu estava sozinho e não podia mais resistir àquelas imagens tão excitantes que passavam por mim, convidativas para olhá-las uma por uma.

Eu ficava imaginando se eu não estivesse sido acordado do meu devaneio de mais cedo. Com certeza Lucius teria se levantado, erguido Draco pela blusa, encostado ele na parede com certa selvageria, teria abaixado suas calças estrategicamente até as coxas e o prepararia para uma deliciosa invasão. Por Mordred, a minha boca salivava só imaginando Lucius penetrando com vontade Draco, que com certeza gemeria de prazer incitando o mais velho a ir mais fundo.

Mordi o meu lábio entreaberto enquanto sentia minha mão já por dentro da calça negra do pijama. Envolvi minha ereção com a mão e gemi baixo.

Eu estava condenado para ir para o inferno em uma noite de natal. _Que irônico_.

Deitei de lado intensificando a velocidade da minha mão, mordi tanto o lábio que um filete de sangue escorreu da minha boca, mas aquilo me excitou mais. Eu estava realmente louco. Imaginei Draco lambendo aquele filete e me tomando em um beijo logo em seguida. Senti um corpo quente atrás de mim. Droga! Agora tinham me descoberto. Eu me tocando pensando no meu próprio genitor. Que vexame. Virei-me para ver de quem é que se tratava e... Por todas as entidades mágicas... Era Draco Malfoy – meu pai.

"–Tendo pensamentos impuros, não é Scorp?" – Sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"–P-pai?" – Não tive como burlar o constrangimento na minha voz.

"–Primeiro responda a minha pergunta. Você estava, não estava?" – Acariciou as minhas coxas por cima do tecido fino da calça negra.

"–Eu... Sim." – Sentia a mão dele subir das coxas até o volume entre minhas pernas. "–Ahnm... Pai." – Agarrei-me ao travesseiro.

"–Você gostou, não foi? Gostou do que viu."

Eu apenas fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, temendo que a voz nem saísse. Abri as minhas pernas levemente e quando me dei conta já estava investindo meu quadril contra aquela mão fina e alva.

Draco me puxou fazendo as minhas costas se encostarem ao seu abdômen, me informando o quanto já estava excitado apenas com aquelas carícias que fazia no meu corpo. "–Eu quero você." – Disse retirando a minha calça deixando-me totalmente desprotegido. "–Você quer Scorp?" – Esfregou-se entre as minhas nádegas.

"–Quero." – Respondi rouco ficando de bruços na cama, afinal eu não era santo. Sabia como essas coisas aconteciam, e só queria sentir meu pai indo fundo no meu interior. Sentir _ele,_ o ser tão amado e idolatrado desde sempre por mim.

O maior enfiou dois dedos na minha boca, enquanto gemia palavras torpes ao pé da orelha e me perguntava o quanto eu o queria. Depois de preparar a sua doce cria – eu no caso –, colocou-me de quatro bem no centro da cama, como um troféu. "–Você é lindo." – Disse passando a mão pela pele fina e sem uma mácula do meu dorso. Senti-me a melhor das criaturas, era prazeroso, torpe e quem sabe até doentio o tamanho significado daquelas palavras saindo _daqueles_ lábios. Se fosse outra pessoa não teria significado, importância, mas com ele, Draco Malfoy – meu adorado pai –, era o paraíso. E eu estava provando do seu vinho proibido e incessantemente eu queria mais.

"–Pai..." – Gemi. Não sabia mais por quanto tempo agüentaria naquela tortura.

"–O quê?" – Draco Malfoy sabia muito bem o que eu queria, só fazia isso para atiçar, me provocar, me deixar do avesso e me fazer implorar por mais.

"–Pai... Eu quero você dentro de mim."

Eu não vi, mas tenho certeza que ele riu torto atrás de mim enquanto me penetrava com um de seus dedos.

Trinquei os dentes sentindo aquela ardência, deixei um gemido de dor escapar, arranhei o lençol com minhas unhas tentando conter um gemido maior. Ele não deixou nem eu me acostumar direito e me penetrou com outro. "–Pa-... hanm..." – Minhas íris deviam já estar dilatadas entre os grises. Aqueles movimentos circulares no meu interior começaram a tocar mais fundo em mim, me penetrando até um lugarzinho lá no fundo que estava me deixando cada vez mais excitado.

Draco vendo que meus gemidos ganhavam outro significado retirou os dedos de mim e posicionou-se atrás. O tempo sem o contato com ele não durou mais que o palpitar de um coração. Logo ele se forçava para dentro de mim, me possuindo, me tornando mais seu do que o que eu sempre fui, me fazendo dele, me completando, me preenchendo de uma forma como eu nunca pensei que existisse. Merlin! Aquilo era o paraíso. Por um segundo ínfimo senti inveja da minha própria mãe. Porém eu me afogava em um prazer mais profundo, sentindo dedos finos e longos manipularem meu membro habilmente, apertando na medida certa para me levar a loucura. Fazendo-me desejar cada vez mais _meu _próprio pai. E somente _meu_.

Logo me derramei sôfrego na sua mão e minutos depois ele me seguiu, gozando dentro de mim. Cai suado em cima dos lençóis e senti braços quentes me aninhando em seu peito.

_Aquela foi a melhor noite que já vivi_.

**-x-**

Acordei com o sol fraco nos meus olhos. Tateei a cama atrás do corpo do meu pai e... Nada. Com certeza eu sonhei aquilo tudo. Não podia ter sido real, aquilo era considerado torpe demais para os padrões de qualquer um desde o começo dos tempos.

Minha mãe bateu na porta me chamando para o café e me levantei como um sonâmbulo até o meu banheiro particular, olhei-me no espelho para tentar ajeitar os fios loiros que provavelmente não estavam no lugar e... Por Merlin! Tinha uma mancha roxa que ia do meu pescoço até uma parte atrás da minha nuca. Vi um Scorp extremamente feliz me encarar em um riso torto pelo reflexo.

Definitivamente todos os meus natais seriam em casa.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Em 1º lugar eu nunca quis depreciar o natal (e é porque estamos BEM longe =p), eu tenho um grande respeito por essa data e espero que ninguém tenha se sentido ofendido (ultimamente se ofendem com tudo que eu digo ¬¬')._

_Agora para quem tem a mente aberta igual a minha (que é muito aberta por sinal... =D): vocês gostaram? OMG... Os três Malfoys lindinhos na mesma fic e com slash *-* #desmaia# O Scorpius tava tão lindo pervo :3 Adoro qualquer personagem NG pelo simples fato de não ter um canon pré-estabelecido... Eu posso fazer quase tudo com eles huhahahaha. Eu até que gostei da fic, embora esteja faltando algo... =D Eu adoro incest seja femme ou slash, simplesmente é lindo *-* (Bom, cada um gosta do que acha mais conveniente -q)_

_Obrigada a todos que leram e todo o meu carinho a quem mandar Review :3_


End file.
